Stacy's Diary
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: THIs is going to tell you everything that has happened before Stacy got into highschool, it starts the day after her parents dies and progresses through telling you exactly how her and Allen got to the relationship they have now and about the pain they go through before they got that way. I hope you guys love it


**what's going on guys it's steelmoore2 back with a new story, this is a story I've been thinking about writing for a while and this story is called Stacy's Diary, now by the title I'm sure that you guys can figure out what this is about. But I'll tell you anyways, so this is gonna be about what happened starting right after the death of her parents.**

 **For this shoutout I'm gonna be doing The-crazy-lone-wolf77 and his amazing story Misery to a good life, this amazing story is about a young wolf who is bullied and abused until he finally tries to end all of his pain, he isn't successful but does end up in the hospital. After that his life changes and he gets an amazing group of friends and an absolutely amazing girlfriend, but later on it all goes to shit again. now that's where I'm ending the description of this story and how amazing it is.**

 **Also like usual don't forget to check out my friends Omegawolfjack, Kellylad13 and KeithTheLoneWolf and their absolutely amazing stories. Like usual I hope you guys love this new story I have a few plans for it and here it is...**

 **Stacy's POV**

Well hello there, this is my new diary, now when I'm starting this diary I'm actually 10 and I'm gonna start back to the day after my parents died so here we go.

 _Dear Diary,_

I wake up after having being brought to a police station and I'm in a bedroom, I've never seen this place before. I stand up and look around just as someone knocks on the door and opens it and its my aunt Elizabeth, my uncle Ron's wife. she walks into the room and sees that I'm awake and looks at me crouching down to my level and saying "Morning sweetie, how did you sleep" I look at her with my head tilted and my head in slight confusion. "I slept fine I guess but I don't remember what happened, I remember Allen carrying me to the police car and then I fell asleep" I say and she looks at me and pulls me into a hug, I accept the hug and slightly tear up remembering the events of yesterday as she hugs me tightly and picks me up holding me like a baby, which I was fine with. She walks over to the door and opens it and I see a hallway that has a red and black floral design on the wall, along with a few hanging lights from the ceiling (Chandeliers, she's 5 people c'mon) and we head towards a spiral staircase. We head don the staircase and I can smell food being cooked. We turn right and head into the kitchen and I see my uncle and Allen talking to a lady I've never met before, once again I tilt my head In slight confusion and my auntie tells me that her name is Sara and she will be taking care of me till we get adopted.

She sets me in the seat next to Allen and the lady sets plate down of eggs and BACON oh my god I love bacon, I start to eat slowly like usual as Allen moves hit chair and plate right next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder and continuing to eat. My aunt and uncle talk amongst themselves as I eat with my head on Allen's shoulder. After we ate we both got up and I grabbed Allen's hand and we went back up to the room he was staying in. We both laid down on the bed and cuddled up together showing how close we were as we started talking about our memories with mom and dad, but my favorite one in particular was one that Allen told me about him and dad working on a car together, and realizing it now, that's why he is so into cars. Because it was the big thing for him and dad back then.

After that I decided to tell him my biggest and favorite memory of me and mom, the first time she took me to the mall with her and her friends.

 _Flash Back_

 _M_ _e and mom where in the living room when she got a phone call on the Sidekick (Remember those XD) and talking to someone on it and she agreed to something and said that she would bring me along with her and have a mommy and daughter day. This got me really excited because we hadn't done one of those in a while. She looked over to me as I was basically bouncing in the seat and said "Do you wanna go to the mall with me and a couple friends" and I basically yelled my answer which was yes of course and she giggled and smiled at me as I started running around skipping and being the usual 5 year old. I went upstairs quickly and grabbed my sneakers coming back down to see mom was ready to go, we walked out to the car and she strapped me in like usual. She started the little 2004 Toyota Corolla and backed out of the driveway and pulling off to the right._

 _We drove around the city going to a couple roads I had never been on before and then puling up to a big building that said Jasper Mini Mall and she found a parking space and got out of the car. She walked over to my door and opened it for me and I got out as she reached down and grabbed me, picking me up and carrying me to the front entrance of the building. We walked inside the building and I looked around in awe seeing al the stores and little toy shops and the food places. Oh my god it was so cool, back then at least I haven't gone back there since her and dad passed away but I will eventually._

 _We continue to walk through the mini mall and make it to a food court where mom walks up to a couple ladies still holding my hand and greets them "Now whos this little cutie" one of them ask pointing to me making me blush slightly and grip onto mom tighter and slightly hide behind her "This is my daughter Stacy, Stacy this is Sara and Jessica" mom said and I wave, now I remember meeting her. They both giggle at my shyness and I blush again hiding more behind mom "As you can probably tell she is very very shy" mom says and giggles again along with the other two girls._

 _We both sat down and I looked at the kids menu and ordered the chicken nuggets and macaroni, as we ate they all talked with me listening to the conversation but I don't remember it now. After we ate we went around the shops and tried on clothes me trying on a black and red mini skirt and mom ended up getting it for me making me very happy, I still have that skirt. It was one of the last things she bought me. WE went to a toy shop next as I requested and they were happy to join us, it was a build a stuffed animal place, I don't remember the name now. But I ended up making a wish to have the best day of my life before putting a little heart into my stuffed mini wolf, and named her Stephanie. I have her sitting here next to me, I wont ever get rid of her. I walked over to mom who was sitting with her friends while the store workers stitched up my stuffed wolf and I show her the pink wolf and she looks at me and says ""That's so cute Stacy, good job Stacy" and kisses my cheek._

 _We continued the rest of the day going through the stores and I got a couple more toys and sets of clothes to wear. It was so much fun and I want another day like that soon._

 _End Flashback_

After I told Allen that story he was smiling while we laid on the bed. We started to hear the sounds of kids outside of the room and throughout the house and decided to go out and see what was going on. We got up off of the bed and I grabbed Allen's hand and we headed to the door opening it just as two older kids ran by and down the stairs. I smiled slightly seeing the kids having fun and Allen starts to walk and head towards the staircase and go down. As we get down the stairs we see my uncle with a bunch of kids around him as he tells them a story. He beckons us over and we go over to him, he grabs me and lets me sit on his lap which I'm fine with as I snuggle into his chest and listen to the story hes telling us.

We continue on through the day and relax and hang out with my uncle as my aunt was helping take care of the kids that were younger then me. My uncle continues to tell us stories of back when he was in the military and most of them making all laugh and it makes forget about everything that happened yesterday and I have a good day. Later on through the day after my aunt and uncle left, me and Allen went back up to his room and sat on the bed until someone knocked on the door and entered the room, it was Sara. "Now I would like if you two would please try to make a couple friends with some of the kids here in the foster home, I understand if your still upset but I don't want you guys to hide away in here, okay?" and I got up and walked over to her and said "Okay, is there anyone my age I could meet" an she smiled and took my hand heading out the door and down the steps of the house.

We walked to a room towards the back of the house and walked in there were two girls sitting on a bed playing with a couple dolls together. "Go ahead sweetie" Sara said and I walked in and said "Hi, I'm Stacy" and they both looked at me and smiled and said "I'm April" She was short and skinny, she had purple and black fur spots all over her and the other girl "Sandra" was white with a blue strip going down her. "Can I join in" I ask and they both look at each other and nod and beckon me over, I climbed up on the bed with a smile on my face and they hand me a doll as we start to play together

 _Well my diary this is e first of many entries I will be doing into you, I hope you like this one and I cant wait to meet up with you again_

 _Signed, Stacy Rose_

 **Alright guys I hope y'all loved this chapter of the new story I'm writing. I'm gonna tell you guys now that the inspiration for this story came to me from my friend Kellylad13 and his story Angel's Story, but as always remember to**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


End file.
